A Bennica Story
by munro and matt
Summary: This is my first fanfic but totally worth the read if you adore Benny & Erica as much as I do. Please Read & Review, would really appreciate that.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my first fanfic, if you like it, please review it, if you don't like it, tell me why. I'm going to continue it regardless. **

Ethan looked up as his laptop beeped. Request for a video chat from Benny. He clicked accept.

"ETHAAN! I'm so boooored." Benny complained.

"Sarah's gonna be over any minute so I do-"Ethan started.

"Great! I'll be there in five with movies and popcorn!" Benny interrupted. The screen went black and Ethan sighed.

"Ethan! Sarah's here!" his mom called. Ethan ran downstairs.

"Hey!" he smiled.

"Okay, Sarah, Ethan's dad and I are going to a square dancing class! We'll be back before midnight so make sure Jane gets to bed." Mrs. Morgan instructed.

"Sure thing!" Sarah replied as she led her out the door. A few minutes after they left, Ethan heard the door bell ring.

"That's probably Benny." he said as he opened the door.

"So, I have three movie choices guys. What do you wanna watch?" He was just about to list the choices when Erica appeared.

"Holy crap, Erica, there's something called a doorbell! You scared me!" Benny exclaimed.

"Sorry." Erica mumbled.

"Okay, as I was saying. Spiderman, Superman or Batman?" Benny asked.

"Really, that's all you brought?" Sarah groaned.

"I have the Dusk series, I can go get that," Erica offered. Benny hesitated but gave in, he wanted go see what Erica was so obsessed over.

"Who's coming with? The vampire council says we can't travel alone." Erica said. Sarah took this as an opportunity to be alone with Ethan and told Erica to take Benny.

Erica snorted,"Yeah, like Benny's gonna protect me. But, fine, come on." She offered him her hand.

"Nuh uh, we aren't flying." he said.

"Fine, then we walk. Why must you make everything so difficult?" Erica and Benny both started to walk along the sidewalk to Erica's house.

"You should've just let me fly us." Erica groaned.

"We _always_ do things your way." Benny mumbled.

"What was that, dork?" Erica hissed.

"I'm sick of you calling me that. I'm sick of you always thinking you're better than us. Newsflash, Erica, you're not. You'll always be the same old nerd you used to be, no matter how much you try and change yourself." Benny said, standing up for himself. Erica fell silent. Nobody had ever been honest to her and what Benny said actually made her think.

"Um, wow, ok, I didn't realize you hated me so much." Erica said, hurt. "It's fine, just go to Ethan's, I'll go get the movie. I'll deal with the vampire council." She said and flew away. Benny knew he had hurt her, he felt the guilt in his chest. He didn't know what had come over him but he walked back to Ethan's house. Erica had gotten there before found the gang in the kitchen. Erica glanced back at him every few minutes but quickly turned away, afraid to make eye contact. Little did she know, Benny was doing the same. Erica knew what he had said was true. Benny knew what he said was out of line, but with Sarah and Ethan there, neither of them said anything to one another.

"You two are awfully quiet," Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, and you guys didn't even get home at the same time. Did something happen?" Ethan asked.

"No, it's fine." Erica and Benny said in unison.

"Then come on! Popcorn's popped, and the movie's on. Find a spot to sit." said Sarah, who was sitting next to Ethan. Benny went to go sit on the chair next to the couch, but he wasn't the only one who wanted that spot. Erica stood face to face with Benny expecting him to fight for the spot.

"You take it." he offered.

"No, you take it, you got here first. I'll take the floor," A surprised Erica found words coming out of her mouth without even realizing what she was saying.

"No, that wouldn't be very chivalrous of me, now would it? Why don't we both take the floor so it's fair." he offered.

"Um, ok," she said, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour into the movie, Benny was hooked. Subconsciously, Benny found his hand grasping onto Erica's. They were both so distracted they hadn't realized they were holding hands.

"Guys, please pause the movie? I really need to pee but I don't wanna miss anything." Sarah said, standing. This is when Erica and Benny realized their hands were intertwined. Erica glanced at Benny and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize." he apologized, looking down.

"Yeah, me neither." Erica said, putting her hands in her lap. She didn't know why, but a few minutes later, she looked back and saw Ethan and Sarah holding hands and longed for Benny to hold hers.

-the next day at school-

"ERICAA!" Sarah screamed

"Holy crap, Sarah, you scared me!" Erica exclaimed.

"Funny, Benny said the same thing to you last night. But anyways, guess what!" Sarah screamed.

"If I listen, will you stop screaming?" Erica sighed.

"OMG yes. Okay, so Ethan asked me out!" She said.

"Really?! I'm so happy for you." Erica said, blandly.

"You don't sound happy." Sarah said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well yesterday, Benny basically said he hated me." She sighed.

"Well, what did he say_ exactly_?" Sarah asked. "Wait, don't answer that, look." Erica and Sarah watched as Ethan, Benny and Rory walked towards them.

"Hey." Ethan said.

"Heeeey Ethan." Sarah said. "We have a problem, Sarah." Ethan said.

"What? Wait, are you cancelling?" she asked.

"No, of course not. It's just my mom was planning on asking you to babysit today. So we just have to find someone else to do it." he explained.

"I'll do it," Erica and Benny said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Well great, the more the merrier, right? Both of you be at my house at 8, I'll tell my mom. Thanks." Ethan said. Ethan, Benny and Rory walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys are reviewing and I'm glad you like my story, I know the previous two chapters were short but I just wanted to know what you guys thought, this one will be longer. Enjoy!**

"Won't it be weird? Me. Babysitting with Erica?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Just bring something to do if it does get awkward. Besides you owe me." Ethan said. Meanwhile, Sarah was having a similar conversation with Erica.

"Sarah, why would I want to babysit with some one who hates me?" Erica whined.

"Just do it, or I won't be able to go on my date. And this would be a great time to make nice with him, right?"

"Ugh. Fine." Erica said. She thought what Sarah was doing to her was unfair, but she couldn't just say no. why did they need two people to babysit anyway?

-At Home-

The doorbell rang. It was Benny.

"You brought a guitar. A guitar. That's going to occupy your time? Do you even know how to play?" Ethan asked.

"Well, great time to learn, right?" Benny lied. They walked into the kitchen to find Erica sitting there.

"How the hell did you get in. Actually, you know what? Never mind. I'm going. Bye guys." Ethan said as he walked out the door.

"Hey. You can play?" Erica asked, pointing at the guitar.

"Yeah." Benny replied.

"Can you play something?" Erica asked. He sat down next to her.

"Why don't we get Jane to bed first?" He asked.

"Uh sure." After getting Jane to sleep, they both went back downstairs. Erica sat down on the couch and Benny sat down next to her.

"Okay, now will you play something?" she asked.

"Sure." he began strumming.

*He's singing*

My mind is a warrior, my heart is a foreigner, my eyes are the colour of red like a sunset.

I'll never keep it bottled up, left to the hands of the coroner, be a true heart not a follower.

We're not done yet now, I see it in your movements tonight, if we should ever do this right.

I'm never gonna let you down, oh I'll never let you down, now keep it on the down low.

And I'll keep you around so I'll know, that I'll never let you down, I'll never let you down.

"Wow. I'm, that was wow. You're really good. Like, really good." She said, amazed.

"Here, you play something." he said, handing her the guitar.

"Um, okay, but what do I play?" Erica asked.

"Anything."

"I've never played in front of anyone." Benny took Erica's hand. "Don't be scared, it's just me."

"And that's why I'm nervous." She said. Before he could say anything, she began strumming.

*She's singing*

You, you're like driving on a Sunday,

You, you're like taking off on Monday,

You, you're like a dream, dream come true.

I, I'm just a face you never notice, and I, I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you, with the world.

You might think, that I'm a fool for falling over you,

So tell me what can I do, to prove to you, that it's not so hard to do,

Give love a try, one more time, cause you know that I'm on your side..

"You're even better than me!" he exclaimed. Erica blushed and looked down.

"Wait, before you started you said something." he said.

"No, I didn't." she said, quickly.

"Yeah, you said I was a reason to be nervous? What's that all about?" he teased. Erica said nothing.

**Okay, I understand that like half of this chapter was song and I'm sorry but I have to stop at certain parts because the part that comes next needs some tweaking, so I apologize. Song credits go to Jonas Brothers and Ed Sheeran, I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's where things start taking a turn, I really want to know what YOU guys want, tell me what should happen in the story, and i'll try incorporating it in. **

Benny took her hand again.

"Erica. Erica, look at me." He said, lifting Erica's chin up to make his eyes meet hers.

"I'll love you no matter what, even if you couldn't sing, even if you had no talent, I'd love you just the same." he said. He put his hand on her cheek, brought her face closer and kissed her. Everything was happening so fast, Erica needed time to process what he had said. She pulled away and got up.

"I'm sorry, Erica. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. You don't need my help here, I'm gonna go." Erica picked up her jacket and left.

-the next day-

"HE KISSED YOU?!" Sarah screamed.

"Yes but, you don't understand. I'm just afraid. I mean, he's the best thing that happened to me. But, he's fragile, what if I hurt him." Erica sighed.

"Whatever you say. But make sure you talk to him. What you did was kind of rude." Sarah said.

"Anyways, did anything happen between you and the leader of the dork squad?" Erica asked.

"First of all, I believe your dork is the leader. Second, no, but I'm into him. We had fun. And we made out. A lot. Aside from that, nothing much happened." Sarah smiled.

"REALLY?! Does that mean that you guys are like, a thing?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think we are." said Sarah, as the bell rang.

Erica was walking past the boys' bathroom when she heard Benny's voice.

"What was I thinking? She obviously doesn't like me. And why would she? Someone like her would never be into me." she heard him say.

Erica sighed as she walked into boys' bathroom. She saw Benny and Ethan near the sinks. She walked upto him, pulled him closer and crashed her lips onto hers. He held her waist and slowly deepened the kiss. Ethan stood there, awkwardly. Benny motioned for him to leave. Erica felt Benny opening his mouth, slowly. The kiss wasn't too rough but it was just right.

"Oh god, I love you so much, Benny." she whispered. Benny took Erica's hand and led her out of the bathroom.

"I love you too, Erica."

Benny and Erica made their way out the boys' bathroom. A janitor, standing outside, gave them both a wary look. Erica moved away from Benny. Benny moved closer, causing Erica to be nervous, she had a newfound popularity and she didn't want Benny to ruin that. She understood this sounded a bit shallow but she was sure Benny would understand. Benny took her hand.

"Benny.." she said loosening Benny's grip on her hand.

"I get it. I'm messing with your image." Benny said.

"It's not like that! Can we just keep a secret relationship to ourselves? Please try to understand."

"Wow, I can't believe you. This is crazy, I totally regret telling you I loved you, I wish I could take that back." Benny said, he was irritated.

"Benny! You don't understand!"

"No, Erica, you don't understand. But I don't blame you, you're too self absorbed to care. Can we just forget this whole situation ever happened and just go back to the way things used to be?"

"Benny.. please."

"Leave me alone, Erica." Benny said and walked away.

Erica was frustrated with herself.

**Ugh, to be totally honest, this isn't my FAVOURITE chapter, but it's an important piece. Have you guys seen the new episode? What did you think?**


	5. Updating Soon

**Sorry I haven't updated yet, I've been really busy with school and all. I have an English and geography quiz tomorrow, so this is just a heads up. I have a day off on Friday so I ****_might _****update then but no promises, I might not have internet access. Thanks for understanding. Muah. X**


	6. Chapter 5

**Basically, if this doesn't live up to your expectations, I'm totally sorry, I have a whole notebook of Bennica stories so I was adding to one of them and I don't remember any of my ideas for this story anymore. This one was gonna be amazing, I had a really great idea but I don't remember, I'm actually really dissappointed, so just read it and tell me what to change. Thanks. **

-Lunch-

"Erica!" Sarah waved at Erica who had just walked in and motioned for her to sit next to her. She saw that Benny, Ethan and Rory were already sitting there. She looked at Benny who was already looking at her but turned away when their eyes met. Now was her chance.

She got up on the stage in the cafeteria.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted.

Benny looked at Sarah, who shrugged, all of them were confused.

"A few days ago, I realised I was totally, massively in love with this guy. He's sweet, funny, talented, he likes me for me, he's the most amazing person I've ever met," she said smiling at Benny. "But I may have ruined that, so I just wanted to say a few things. One, I'm so sorry, I made a mistake. I've never been so into a guy and I guess I was just scared. And that I'm in love with you, I love you, Benny." She smiled.

She jumped off the stage, Benny ran to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her.

"That was totally unnecessary, but I liked it, I love you too," Benny said.

**This was so short too but I don't know what to add, ugh. **


	7. You decide

**_A lot of people have been telling me to update "A Bennica Story" but I've dry of ideas for that one so if you guys have ideas, feel free to send them to me! I'll pick my favourite and use that as the next chapter. And when my winter break starts, I'll be posting more fanfics so be excited for thaunion less you don't like my fanfiction, then tell me why, be honest with me! Lots of love xo_**


	8. Chapter 6 (FINALLY!)

**I haven't updated this story in 546838 years, I'm so sorry. This is probably not the last chapter but to get the next chapter up, it's gonna take a while, please be patient with me. I love you all. X**

-the next day -

"Erica!" Benny called out. Erica turned around and ran towards Benny. He put her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Erica moved in until their mouths touched. Benny began deepening the kiss, he felt Erica's mouth opening so he did the same.

"Gross guys, get a room," Sarah said as she walked past Benny and Erica.

"Benny, are you sure you're new at this, you're like the best kisser ever." Erica asked. Benny smiled.

"Does that mean I get to come over today?" Benny asked.

"How about I come over instead?" Erica put her hands on Benny's stomach.

"Alright, fine." Benny kissed her forehead and walked away.

-At Benny's house-

"Come here, Erica." Benny said. Erica did as she was told. Benny pulled her in, she could feel their hearts pounding against each other, she could feel his breath on her face, and she wanted to kiss him so bad. She pushed him back against the wall. Benny put his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Erica slowly starting sucking on Benny's lower lip, he opened his mouth until their tongues met. Erica slid her hands from his shoulders down until she reached his pant button. She pulled them open and down. Benny ran his fingers through Erica's hair and down her back. He brought his hands towards the clasps of Erica's bra. He pulled off her shirt and opened her bra.

"Do you have a condom?" Erica breathed. Benny nodded and Erica threw Benny onto his bed. He pulled off his shirt and Erica took off her pants. Benny pressed against Erica harder, she moaned as she started kissing Benny on his neck and moving downwards. Benny felt a pair of lips trailing down to his crotch area. He smiled but a couple of seconds later he was moaning and groaning.

-Morning-

"Benny...Benny! Wake up!" Erica whispered.

"Did we really have... you know, did we actually?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, yesterday was... nice. But I gotta go, if you're grandma catches me in here, I'm dead... well you know what I mean." Erica replied.

"Wait, Erica." He pulled her in for a kiss. "Bye, Erica." Erica flew out the window.

Benny smiled as he got dressed. He was glad he lost his virginity to someone who loved him as much as he loved her. Which got Benny wondering why Erica did love him, he didn't understand what was so special about him. He made a mental note to ask her that when he saw her at school.

**This was actually like getting to know their relationship, if you know what I mean. The problems and stuff come later. Special thanks to TrampledRose and a guest for their story ideas, which I will be using. Don't forget to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 7 WOOHOO

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm not very good at updating because I suck, I'm so sorry, so I made a promise to myself that this chapter _had _to be 1k words so ya here ya go. Oh and don't freak out because there's a new character because Bennica foreverrrr, they'll be together I promise. And, I went back and looked at my old chapters and noticed some spelling errors, don't assume I'm a terrible speller, I'm not. I just get lazy to proofread these things. And as always, don't forget to review because what you guys want is very important. The bringing in a new person idea was TrampledRose's so credits to her, all I did was write it. If you think I'm a terrible writer please tell me, I won't take it to offense... this is my first fanfic so I could use ALL the help I can get.**

Benny walked into his maths class and noticed someone sitting in his spot. "Um, hey, this has kinda been my spot for like three months, who are you anyways?"

"My name's Allison. My family just moved here from Calgary. And, I'm not moving." She replied, smiling at Benny.

"Where am I supposed to sit then?" Benny frowned.

"I don't know... up there?" She said, pointing to the front of the class.

"That's where the losers sit." He whined. She shrugged. The bell rang and Mr. Hampton, aka the grumpiest teacher at Whitechapel High walked in.

"Sit down, Benny." He ordered. Benny groaned and took a seat in the front of the class.

"Alright guys, this is Alexis." Mr. Hampton said, pointing at Allison.

"Sir, it's Allison." She corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. She moved here from Vancouver an-"

"Uh, sir, from Calgary." She said, correcting Mr. Hampton again.

"Yeah, whatever, you guys have to make her feel welcome. So Benny, you're going to show her around." Mr. Hampton said.

"What?! No! Do I have to?!" He whined.

"Stop whining Benny, I'll take away your detention for being late yesterday." Mr. Hampton offered. Benny nodded, reluctantly.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"Hey Benny bear," Erica said hugging him from behind. She kissed his cheek and noticed Allison standing behind him.

"Who's the chick?" Erica demanded.

"Her name's Allison." Benny replied.

"Oh, okay, whatever... wanna go get lunch? I wanted to... um, I wanted to talk about you know, yesterday." She asked.

"Can't. I'm showing Allison around the school." Benny said, as he noticed Erica's smile getting smaller. "Hey, I'm sorry, how about I get a rain check on that for tonight?" He offered.

"Okay." She said, smiling. She kissed Benny's cheek and walked away. Benny walked over to Allison, who was staring at the Whitechapel trophy case.

"We only have one, and my best friend won it." He told her. "You ready for the grand tour?" Benny asked in a monotone voice.

"Hey, come on, I'm not that bad... am I?" She frowned at him.

"Well, no, I mean, I don't even know you." He said, feeling guilty.

"Nobody knows me, you doofus, that's why I'm the new girl." Allison said, punching his arm. Benny rubbed his arm. She was perky, Erica hated perky people but Benny loved these kinds of people because his mom was one. Benny's mind drifted off to his mom. He really missed the way she always smelt like citron and the way she could light up any room with her laughter.

"Benny...?" Allison asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I just..." he began, but didn't know how to explain.

"Yeah, I get it. Don't worry about it, I'll find my way around and tell Mr. Whatever His Name Is that you helped me and get you out of that detention." She offered, turning around to walk away.

"No... WAIT," he shouted after her. Allison spun around.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said. She smiled, looking straight into Benny's eyes. Allison had the most beautiful hazel eyes and her brown hair fell on her shoulders perfectly.

"_Snap out of it, Benny, you worked so hard to get Erica, don't mess that up now," _he said to himself.

"Our school is kinda boring; there actually isn't much to see. And honestly? There's no way you can get lost. Here, let me see your schedule." He said putting out his hand. She pulled out a blue sheet of paper from her bag. "Okay so you have maths and French with me and history and civics with Ethan, you are not going to get lost." He continued.

"So... no tour?" She asked, putting the schedule back in her bag.

"Oh no, we're doing a tour, just a tour of the important stuff, come on." He said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Where are we going?" She laughed.

"Only the coolest place in all of Whitechapel." He replied. Walking down Main Street, Benny showed Allison old shops and restaurants. Finally, they got to the place Benny described as the _coolest place in Whitechapel_.

"We're here!" He said as they arrived at a very old building with glass windows.

"The library?! This is wicked!" She said, pulling Benny inside the building. "Woah," Allison said as she saw the interior of the massive building. Benny loved the smell of old books; he loved the smell of the library. Benny hadn't been to this library since his mother died. He didn't know why he brought Allison here but it just felt right. Allison reminded him so much of his mother.

"Yeah, my mom and I used to come here all the time," Benny replied as he pulled out a chair from a table. Allison sat down and Benny sat right in front of her.

"Where is she now?" She blurted out. "Sorry... that's none of my business."

"No, it's fine. She died when I was 9." Benny replied.

"I'm so sorry, my mother died when I was little too..." she said.

"I'm sorry."

Benny and Allison fell silent.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere else?" Benny asked, getting up.

"Yeah, sure."

Benny walked her out the library and to his car.

"What? Wait... how did that get there? We walked here." She asked, confused.

"It was always there..." Benny smirked.

"Are you... Nevermind, it's nothing."

"What? What were you gonna say?" Benny questioned.

"It's stupid." Allison answered.

"What? Come on, I hate when people do that!"

"Do what?" She teased and poked his stomach and ran to the lamp post behind her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Benny chased after Allison and held her against her the lamp. Allison looked into Benny's eyes; she could feel him breathing on her. Benny backed away.

"Come on; let me drop you off at home." Benny offered. She followed Benny to his car.

-inside the car; imagine like he's driving and some sappy slow song is playing-

"What were you gonna say?" Benny asked once again.

"I was gonna ask... ask if you were a spell caster." Allison sighed. Benny immediately turned his head and looked at Allison.


End file.
